I Lost a Bet
by Scissorbrain
Summary: There's no way you can make me wear this! RikkaiCrack, shounen-ai. Rated mostly because of language.


A/N: English isn't my first language, so I'm pretty sure there are grammar mistakes etc.

--

It was a perfect day. Well, perfect for someoen like Jackal who liked it when everything was allright and perfectly normal and no one got killed during the morning practice, but not for someone who is more like Niou and doesn't think the day is perfect until it's totally ruined by him.

Unfortunately this day was already ruined, but not by Niou.

"You cheated! You so totally cheated, brat!" Silverhaired boy yelled, pointing at his two snickering teammates.

"Can you prove it?" Kirihara smirked back.

"You lost the bet, Niou. You have to do what we said. Right, Mura-buchou?" Marui grinned evilly.

"Well, you already promised, Niou. Can't help it", Yukimura said apologeticly, though he was secretly enjoying seeing the Trickster suffering.

Niou just stood there and glared at them angrily. Buchou's word was law, even for him.

"Perfect!" Kirihara said. "You have to wear this rest of the day." He gave small bag of clothes for Niou.

Niou just stared at the bag.

And stared some more.

"... What the fuck is this..?" He peeped very quietly as he just continued staring at the bag.

Marui suddenly bursted into a loud laugh.

"NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE ME WEAR THIS!" Trickster yelled, looking really, really outraged.

"Hmm? What is it? Let me see too", Yukimura tried to peek at the bag but Niou hastily pulled it away.

"ARE YOU GUYS LUNATICS OR SOMETHING?!" He continued his outraged yelling, making Sanada frown in his little corner. "SAY SOMETHING MURA-BUCHOU!"

"It was deal, Niou", Yukimura smiled his WORSHIP-ME-BIATCH(tm) smile. "Now go and change, I'm getting curious."

"It's just for one day, Niou-sempai", Kirihara smirked. "Not too big deal, right?"

"Shut up, Akaya! You aren't supposed to make him feel like it isn't big deal!" Marui elbowed Kirihara.

Niou glared at them suspiciously. "Fine then", he muttered, mostly because of Yukimura's evil smile. "But I'm not gonna change THIS in front of you." And so he stomped off to toilet.

"Sorry I'm late", came Yagyuu's voice from the door as he stepped into the clubroom, Jackal following right behind him.

"Did we miss something?" Jackal asked curiously when he saw Marui and Kirihara snickering, Yanagi scribbling something very random in his notebook, Sanada glaring suspiciously Kirihara and Yukimura just smiling there in the way he always smiled.

"Oh, nothing big.. the best part is just coming", Marui giggled like some schoolgirl. Which he was.

"Hm? Where's Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked, secretly crying inside for not seeing his beloved doubles partner.

Wait. His beloved doubles partner?

And suddenly the door opened. Very slowly. Very, very slowly.

Niou stood there, his face succesfully imitating color of the pink nurse's outfit.

Whole clubroom fell silent.

Then Kirihara and Marui fell into the fool, rolling in howling, shitty laughter.

"Oh dear..", Yukimura gasped and started laughing with his two teammates. Though his laugh wasn't so shitty, he was the Child of God after all.

"Niou.. don't say you are seriously going to wear that for the rest of the day.." Sanada said, sceptically staring at Niou who was trying to pull hem of the SHORT skirt lower.

"Guys.. what's going on?" Jackal asked quietly.

"I. Lost. A. Bet.", Niou mumbled angrily.

Yagyuu looked like he would start nosebleeding soon.

"I can't play tennis in this!" Niou yelled, looking Yukimura hopefully.

"I think he has a point.." Yukimura stopped his hysterical laughing.

"NONONONONONONO!" Kirihara and Marui yelled in unison and pulled their buchou aside.

"You do notice Yagyuu-senpai's expression?" Kirihara whispered and glanced at Yagyuu.

"Oh.. So you two are playing cupids?" Yukimura smirked. Secretly he hoped that there would be someone to help him and Sanada together too.

"Don't say it like that, it sounds stupid", Marui said. "We are just damn bored from those two, Niou doesn't even play pranks on Akaya, he just uses all his time daydreaming and sighing and staring at Yagyuu's ass!"

"True", Yukimura nodded. Then he turned back to others who eyed them suspiciously.

"I guess your training is just going to be kinda.. difficult today, Niou", he smiled pleasantly, making Niou run out of the clubroom, cursing.

"Now, lets start our morning practise, we have wasted.. or wait, not wasted. Lets just start practising."

--

For that day, morning practise wasn't that succesful. Niou and Yagyuu played match against Jackal and Marui, and one would think that their victory would be easy, considering how Marui couldn't stop his hysterical laughing and infected Jackal too, but Yagyuu was unfortunately supposed to serve.

It definetely wasn't his fault that Kirihara had picked too tight skirt.

--

Other students stared at Niou. Some of them started laughing as hysterically as Marui and Kirihara did, some girls giggled behind their hands and kept blushing, some of them glared at him homophobically like he was somekind of crossdressing gay - or wait, he probably was, but it wasn't his fault - and few third year boys even whistled at him and then ran away laughing so hardly that they probably peed on their pants.

"Niou Masaharu!" Came angry (and slightly confused) voice behind our beloved regulars who were waiting for their first class to start.

"Care to explain me what is it you are wearing?" Demanded principal, strict woman in his 40's. "And why you aren't wearing your school uniform?"

Niou sighed in relief. Maybe he was finally allowed to change back his normal clothes.

"Oh, Mrs. Fujioka", Yukimura suddenly started. "He lost a bet, so he just had to change his clothes for today", he smiled pleasantly, causing fearsome principal melt in front of this sweet, angelic, no, godlike boy. "It isn't his fault, so you cant blame it on he, right?"

"Yes, yes.. I guess it isn't his fault after all", principal sighed very un-principalish, and wandered away leaving confused regulars and chuckling Yukimura behind.

"So.. she just forgot she was going to force Niou to change clothes?" Sanada said indreculously, glaring at Niou who looked like he was about to start crying but didn't, because that wouldn't be very Niou-ish.

"In fact, there is a 97.98378 chance she purposely let it slip out of her mind on", Yanagi said.

"Why would she do that?" Yagyuu asked, even if he was secretly very, very reliefed. But it wasn't like he would show his relief for anyone.

"Because of Yukimura", Yanagi nodded to their buchou who was still chuckling softly.

--

"Class, try to pay some attention!" Yelled Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku's best math teacher. No one actually cared about that stupid old man shouting in front of class, they were all too busy yelling things at Niou who still tried to pull his hem lower.

"Just what the fuck you think you are doing?!" Niou shouted angrily when boy sitting behind him had actually pinched his ass. Yagyuu, who was sitting next to Niou, was trying to prevent Niou from attacking on that random perverted boy whose name will probably remain as a secret for rest of our lives.

"Aww man, but you have so nice ass!" Boy announced, causing the whole class suffer in their insane laughing. Except furiously blushing Niou and Yagyuu who felt really jealous. He would have wanted to be the one to pinch Niou's ass. Because it was nice. His ass, I mean.

"Looks like Niou is popular!" Marui snickered from the other side of class.

Then he turned to Jackal and whispered; "How long you think Yagyuu can prevent himself?"

"If Niou won't do anything before him, he is probably gonna jump on him.. lets say, after the lunch", Jackal whispered back.

"Okay, I'll say before lunch then."

"Deal."

"Loser treats ice creams for end of the month", Marui smirked.

"I'm gonna treat you anyways, I wanted or not.." Jackal sighed mostly for himself. Poor him.

On the other side of the class Niou hit his head on his table. "My reputation is going to die.."

"I guess it already died", Yagyuu muttered.

Niou glared at him.

"You was supposed to be gentleman?"

"I have spent too much time with you."

Niou wouldn't have minded if Yagyuu spent even more time with him.

--

It was about half hour before the lunch when Niou finally snapped.

"Wow! SHOW FOR HIM, NIOU-SENPAI! HE DESERVES IT!" Kirihara cheered, watching the trickster beating shit out of boy who had actually placed his hand on Niou's thigh and tried to shamelessly flirt with him.

Yagyuu, who was usually the one to calm Niou down, watched now pleased at him beating up that boy who had nerve to molest HIS doubles partner.

"YOU!" Niou suddenly yelled as he turned towards to Kirihara. "I'M GETTING MAD OF THIS SEXUAL HARASSMENT AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Eep! Help me Marui-senpai!" Kirihara eeped and glomped Marui who was probably as screwed up as Kirihara.

"We are just making a favor for you!" Marui shouted as he held Kirihara in tight embrance.

"Wait.. are you guys like.. gay?" Asked molesterboy, but everyone ignored him because all regulars already knew that they were dating. Someone as girly as Marui just couldn't be straight.

"Favor? FAVOR?! YOU THINK IT'S SOME KIND OF FAVOR TO DRESS ME AS A NURSE?!"

"Well.. yeah! Kind of!" Marui tried.

"C'mon, you should thank us! Someone has been staring at you the whole day!"

"Who actually wouldn't stare at him..?" Sanada frowned. Yukimura felt like to slap him, but of course he wouldn't do that for his dear (and kinda dumb too) Sanada.

"I mean someone particular!" Kirihara winked.

Niou blushed.

Everyone stared at him even more.

Except that poor molester who lied unconscious on the floor.

"SHUT UP, BRAT! DON'T SAY A WORD!" Niou finally shouted.

"You really should stop yelling, Niou", Yagyuu said. Now he was actually crying inside (when Kirihara had mentioned that particular someone) but only inside. It wouldn't have been very Yagyuu-ish to suddenly burst on tears.

"Fine, whatever."

Marui didn't want to let the subject slip. "Aww man, you mean Niou is in loo-vee?" He snickered and elbowed Kirihara who started snickering as well.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Niou started shouting again, but now his face was looking like very embarassed, ketchup-iced tomato.

"Sounds like he just admitted it by himself!" Kirihara elbowed Marui back.

"Aww Niou, why dont you just confess to him?" Yukimura smiled and nodded to Yagyuu.

School courtyard fell silent (most of other students had came to watch the fight so everyone probably had heard that).

Except snickering Kirihara and Marui.

It's not like other regulars had even been speaking much.

"You mean.. you are gay too?" Some random tennis player asked.

"We probably have more gays in our tennis club than Hyotei does.." Sanada muttered.

Yukimura turned to stare at him hopefully. Everyone knew that all regulars in Hyotei tennis club were gay. Or well, no one actually knew about Kabaji, but that ex-regular Taki was obviously gay too. I mean, how many teenager boy actually does his nails in daily routine?

Back to Niou. He was now stammering something on himself. He would have blushed if he hadn't been so red already.

"Nio-" Yagyuu started, but was rudely interrupted by Marui.

"Seriously. Why don't you two just make out?! I'm getting tired of watching you two circling around each other all the time!" He yelled after throwing a death glare to Yagyuu and stormed off like bitch he was.

"Sometimes I really wonder if he is boy after all", Jackal muttered and received glare from Kirihara before seaweed-headed boy ran after his girl- I mean, boyfriend. Yukimura started to shoo other students away, and because he was Yukimura (you know, Child of God and all) everyone ran away after one threatening glare (wow, they are glaring A LOT). Everyone but Yanagi who was hiding in a bush, scrippling quietly in his notebook..

"Sorry", Niou muttered after a very awkward silence and turned to run back inside the school and probably to lock himself into a closet for the rest of the day. He would have done that if Yagyuu hadn't grabbed his wrist and kissed him.

No one saw them again at that day.

"Ii data", Yanagi was having total Inui moment in his little bush where he had fell asleep and thus everyone forgot his existence. Poor Yanagi.

--

A/N: My first story in English :p I got the idea of Niou being dressed in a short nurse's skirt when I saw pic of Gakuto in above mentioned outfit.. and thus it became and obsession. Reviews and critics are welcomed, I want to improve as a writer :


End file.
